


A Smile to Protect

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Geoffrey goes missing and Elincia and Lucia try to look for him.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey
Kudos: 2





	A Smile to Protect

"Geoffrey! Geoffrey! Where are you?" The young six year old princess of Crimea calls out her dear friend. They were playing hide and seek but Elincia cannot find Geoffrey. Lucia, the oldest of the trio calls out her younger brother's name as well.

"Brother! Where did he go?" Lucia clasps her hand on her hips, bewildered where her younger brother may have gone. "It's so strange how we can't find him. He normally isn't very good at this game."

Both girls resume their search for Geoffrey around the villa. He couldn't have gone far.

Elincia crawls between the patches of flowers while Lucia looks around the building.

Nothing.

They couldn't find him.

Elincia sniffs and sobs. She is very concern about him. Lucia calms her down by rubbing her back. "Princess please don't cry. I am sure he is okay."

The young princess rubs her eyes with her sleeve. She wants to calm down but she won't be until she sees Geoffrey. "What if something happened to him?"

"I don't think so. My brother is reckless but he wouldn't do anything to make you cry. However, when we see him I will tell my mother to punish him for making you cry today."

As the girls talk with each other, the Countess of Delbray approaches to them. "Done playing already dears?"

"Mother!"  
"Lady Delbray!"

Both girls greet the older woman. A woman that Lucia definitely resembles.

The blue haired girl addresses to her mother, "You arrived much earlier than expected. Did something happened?"

"Nothing of the sort. I was tasked to give this to the princess." The older woman hands over a letter to the green haired princess. "You mother gave it to me. She surely misses her little pumpkin."

Elincia opens up the letter and tries to read what it contains. She couldn't read some of the words so she hands over the letter to her foster mother.

"I don't know most of the words. Lady Delbray, can you read it for me?"

The countess takes the note and reads it to the princess.

To my darling Elincia,  
"Your father and I miss you dearly. I am so sorry we haven't been able to visit you lately. Things in the castle have been busy but your father and I promise to come visit you very very soon. Please remember to eat and stay healthy and listen to the Counts of Delbray while we are away. I hope to see you soon my little pumpkin."  
\- Love, your mother and father

"You hear that Elincia! The king and queen are going to visit soon. Aren't you excited!"

"Yes! I haven't seen my mother and father in a long time. I am so happy they are going to come visit soon."

The countess smiles happily. She adores looking at the girls looking smiling but she noticed someone else is missing. "Ah! Where is Geoffrey? Wasn't he playing with you two?"

"He was, but we can't find him." Elincia frowns.

Lucia pats the younger girl's back. "Elincia." The blue haired girl looks up at her mother. "We were hoping you knew something about him. We haven't seen him since we started to play." Lucia grows concern about her younger brother. "He made Elincia cry. You should punish him for that mother."

"Oh? Did he?" She crouches to look at the unhappy princess. "I will certainly have a talk with that young man when I see him."

Elincia leans her head on the woman's shoulder and starts crying. "What if something happened to him?"

The countess rubs the girl's back to calm her. "Do not think that your highness."

"But mother, it has been so long and Geoffrey isn't good at hiding. He should be here by now."

The countess knows where her son is but she promised not to spoil the surprise.

Footsteps grow louder and louder inside the villa. A young blue haired boy arrrives panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The boy pants.

"Geoffrey!" The princess detaches herself from the countess and runs to Geoffrey sobbing to embrace him. "You're okay."

"I'm sorry princess. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
"Brother where in blazes were you? You made the princess cry for suddenly disappearing like that. Don't do it again understand?" The older girl lectures.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I promised father with something. I couldn't tell any of you because I was running late." He lies. "I won't do it again."

"Pinky swear?" The princess looks up at the boy, with her pinky finger lifted.

"Pinky swear."

The countess giggles. "All's well that ends well right your highness? Say son, what were you doing exactly? Whatever you did even got you sister worried."

"I had to do something." Geoffrey replies. "Something very important."

"Oh yeah? What is this important something brother? Do tell." Lucia questions crossing her arms as she speaks.

"You'll see. Elincia, are you ready?"

"Huh? Ready for what?" She tilts her head and sees someone coming from the villa.

It's the King and Queen.

They arrived to visit their daughter.

Elincia's eyes widen at the sight. Shock at first but the princess runs to her parents to embrace them. "Mother! Father!"

The king and queen embrace their little princess.

Count Delbray arrive behind and walked toward his wife and children. "A very happy royal reunion we have here."

"Indeed." His wife replies. "It's moments like these which makes me truly appreciate my darling family. "She gently pulls her kids closer to her and kiss her husband's cheek.

Lucia and Geoffrey smile looking at the happy princess. They look at each other and laugh.

"Lucia. I'm no good with words, but you are very important to me."

Lucia smile and nods. "You're important to me too brother. I suppose you're free from punishment for making the princess cry earlier. You made her happy with this surprise."

"I needed Mother's help to make this work. You know I'm not very good at hiding secrets, especially from you and Elincia."

"Mother knew about this?"

"Yes. I overheard Mother and Father talking about the King and Queen planning to arrive soon so I volunteered to escort them with the rest of the knights. You know I want to be a knight so thought this was good to get experience."

Lucia looks at her brother and raises an eyebrow. "Was it really that? Maybe you wanted to gain points from a certain princess."

"S-sister! That's not-"

"Sure."

Both siblings look back at the gleeful princess. And this is when they knew.

This is the smile they want to protect forever.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as descriptive as my usual works but I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
